


Are You Ready?

by Femalememe



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logan Sanders - Freeform, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, sander sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalememe/pseuds/Femalememe
Summary: Roman, The kings knight, wanted desperately to be king. Until one day a mysterious man he came across handed him crow of roses, telling he will have a kingdom of his own.





	Are You Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good. Tbh, I'm really proud that I wrote something this long, and with as much detail as I can, but at the same time I feel it's not enough and I'm not fully happy with it. But hey, I wrote the best I could.
> 
> This beautiful sander sides au "Of Crowns and Thorns" belongs to @the-pastel-peach, on tumblr.
> 
> This is about what happened before the animatic 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNqneoesKvw&t=49s'. Some phrases in here were inspired by The pastel Peach. 
> 
> !!Please do correct me for any mistakes, whether it be punctuation, grammar, spelling!! 
> 
> It's quite long so get comfortable to read. Hope you enjoy.

A knock at the large doors to the castle library. The King took his gaze up from a book to see a man with chestnut brown hair, with white, formal attire, red scarf draped over his shoulder and around his waist.

"Hello, Roman, what brings you here?" setting aside his book, placing his hands in his lap. Clearing his throat, and preening at the small kind "hello", he stepped further into the library. The library was a place to bestow, although other rooms could easily override the library, it still seemed to be the Kings favorite place. Bookshelves as tall as you could possibly imagine, lined against walls and walls of the room, books you can read till your heart contents. The library has been here for generations and generations, books held by queens and kings, princes and princesses. Most covers seem worn down, but it gave them more specialty to them, made them all the more astonishing. Tables lined in the center as a seating area for those who wish to spend hours away here, just like one King.

"Your majesty" bowing and kneeling, hand on chest, in respect, and showing him a simple smile at his presence.

"Please, no need for my dearest friend to bow down" The King had said. Roman walked closer to him, taking a seat in the chair across from him.

"I just wanted to see what you've been up to, reading as usual" he placed his hands together on the table, running his thumb over his other hand, seeming has if he's falling into his thoughts. "Thomas..." Roman spoke, with a sigh, not knowing whether he will get the answer he wanted or not by his king. He noticed Thomas had his crown set aside on the table. Roman never understood why he hardly wore that crown, Thomas would always take it off whenever he had a chance. It was something to be proud of Roman thought, if it were him, he'd where that crown with pride, possibly even in his sleep.

Roman and Thomas had been close friends for a long time; they've grown up together, and Roman had always looked at Thomas as if he was the luckiest person alive. To be a prince, and to grow to be a king. It's something Roman dreamed of for years to come. He never failed to remind Thomas he was the luckiest person ever, but Thomas had always resented that idea. He never felt lucky, but he never entirely hated that he was to be a king. Thomas was willing to take that role for his people, he had always been the one to put his care aside for others, and if his people wanted him as king, so be it. As they grew, Roman slowly lost hope that he could ever be king or prince. He learned at a fairly young age that he had to have royal blood to be king or prince, or even marry a royal family member, but he never looked at Thomas that way.

The closet he could get was a royal knight, and as soon as he was at age, he trained and trained, and soon became Thomas' loyal knight. He was happy for that, but still deep down inside, he yearned for that higher role. A king.

With a sigh, Roman spoke "I know I've asked you every possible way, but please...!" looking up, and giving Thomas his fullest eye contact. Thomas could see the plea in his eyes, he knew exactly what was to come out of Romans mouth next. "Was there any- anyway I could have been a prince, a king, if you truly never intended or gave a slight interest in being one, that I could have taken up the role before you had?"

Thomas sighed, feeling pity for his friend. All he could do was give the same answer, the true answer, the only answer he gave for years. "Roman, I'm sorry, but you know the rules. You have to have royal blood or marry into the castle. I know for sure, you do not want to marry someone you don't truly love just for the royalty. I'm sorry, but there is no other way." He leaned in, placing a comforting hand on Romans, in hopes to reassure him that he gives him his best wishes for it to be some easier way.

A knock had grabbed their attention. Turning to see who it had been, it was Logan, yet another one of their closets and dearest friends. They had met him on the day of Thomas' correlation. He was introduced to Thomas as his royal advisor. They soon became close, and grew their friend group.

"Sorry to bother you, your majesty, but you're needed greatly." Logan pushed his glasses up, making sure he stood formally, hands placed behind back, making sure he showed his respects for the King. He had the same shade of hair as the others, but his was smoothed back, in his way of formal. Logan rarely kneeled down in the presence of Thomas, he had already understood Thomas' wishes for him not to.

"Please, just call me Thomas, Logan. I'd appreciate it if you remember that as well as the kneeling thing. I'll be right there" Logan nodded, waiting for Thomas. Standing up, and placing his crown back upon his head, he gave Roman a reassuring smile. Roman returned it, watching Thomas walk off to wherever it is his royal presence is needed.

Cursing himself, he placed his head in his hands, feeling this deep feeling of great sorrow and disappointment for receiving the same answer he had always heard. A long sigh flowed from his mouth, as he looked out the large, colored stained window, that viewed over the town.

"Could I ever be a good king to start with?"

-

A walk through the forest was a good idea Roman thought, and surely it was. He had come across this man, eyes as uneasy as a snake, scales that line half his face, and cynical grin. This man had promised to grant his deepest wishes, to be a king, a prince, a royal ruler. Roman was suspicious of this man, someone out of nowhere simply told him he can make his wish come true. But his suspicions were soon gone, as this was all his last bit of hope could hold onto. The yellow eyed man had given him a fairly large bouquet of the most astonishing, beautiful roses he had ever seen.

"Give each person you see a rose. Reign over you own kingdom, for they shall kneel down in your kindness, see you a promising king. After all, a king needs loyal civilians"

"A... a king?" Roman spoke, with disbelief, under a soft voice, falling into thought. Him a king, it was something hard to believe after what he had been told his whole life. But of course it was something easy to believe, start his own kingdom, how could he have never thought of that. He thanked the eerie man, ready to turn back to the town and hand out roses to those he believed would make good people for his kingdom. People really did love him for the gifts he gave, he was slightly surprised with how much roses he could handout, but was greatful.

He attempted to give one to Logan, and yet another one of his dearest friends, Patton, a rose. Patton was just a simple staff that worked in the castle, always there to brighten up things with his bubbly personality. He was always the perfect one to talk to about emotions, he knew how to handle them. He made someone smile even when they were deep, deep into their sorrows.

Logan simply declined, saying "I don't need a simple trinket to know the admirable affection you have, as my friend, for me. I do appreciate the thought though."

It was weird for Patton to decline a rose, normally he accepts any gift given to him, but he had stated "Oh, I'm sorry Roman, I don't need a rose from you... because I already have seven vases full of flowers you gave me over the years! Sure they may dead, but that doesn't mean I won't still love them. And I sure as heck won't stop loving you when you've died. And It's just, I don't really like roses, they hurt, you know?" with the usual chuckle he gave, he patted Roman on the back.

Weeks after he had given out the roses to whomever took one, the man had appeared again, in town. Roman was browsing the markets for foods, for his home. The man had a hood on, hiding as if he was a wanted man. He took Roman to a secluded place, and took out this rose flower crown from under his cape. It was a beautiful crown, Roman flushed at the thought of wearing something oh so beautiful.

"What is a king without a crown" He said, placing the flowers upon his head. Roman, yet again, thanked him for the flower crown, but before he could walk away, he fell to the ground in excruciating pain. Something was digging into his scalp, it burned, it stung, and couldn't help but hold his head tight, howling in pain.

The scaled man began laughing in a cynical way, howling laughter with Romans screams. "I promised you a kingdom, I never said I'd Give you an entirely new one."

Those were the last he heard of that man, he vanished. Those who had the roses, and ever pricked by the thornes through the weeks, soon acted in a zombie like daze. The flowers upon his head drained of the beauty they once held, now wilted and pitch black. Roman, soon calming down, no longer in pain, but a urge to dominate over this kingdom that already stood upon him. He stood to his feet turning to see the castle in the distance, with the coldest look, smirking, he began his journey towards it.

-

Bursting through the doors of the library, he had found who he was looking for, Thomas. He was standing, crossing his arms in worrisome, looking out the window at his people, wondering what was going on. A group of people walking towards the castle, banging on the entrance, fighting past guards. Thomas worried. Seeing the group of people building, he soon realized something was up. Quickly turning around to fetch the other guards, he stopped at the sight of Roman.

An evil glint in his eyes, sending shivers through Thomas. Walking up to the window, he gazed at the people Thomas was just looking at, humming in satisfaction.

"Roman, what is going on. Why aren't you down there? People are gonna get hurt!" Thomas spoke.

"Hmm... is that so?" Roman spoke in a nonchalant tone, keeping his gaze through the window. Thomas stayed silent, wondering what could possibly be going through this mans head to seem so careless. Roman turned to Thomas, looking him up and down.

Thomas soon felt worry for his friend, he didn't look like himself once he got a closer look at him. "Roman-"

"Quiet!" His voice echoed, silencing Thomas immediately. "Come with me" he spoke more calmly.

"No, Roman, what the hell is going on with you. What is going on with my people. They need you! You need to be the guard you trained for" He stepped closer to Roman, daring to get in his face. Sighing, Roman pulled his sword out of the scabbard that was attached to his side. Pointing it forward, forcing Thomas to step back, the tip of the sword against his throat.

"I need to be the king I dreamed of, the king you denied me of, the king you could have easily given to me, because you never cared for it to start with. This will now be my kingdom, your majesty" Cooing the last words in a mocking tone, followed by a smirk.

-

Virgil. He was just a simple messenger boy, but he was much more. He was the best friend of Logan, Patton, and possibly the love of Roman. Virgil was never the most upbeat person you'd meet, he could possibly bring down the moods of those who were happy at first with what would spill from his mouth. He was never one to strike up conversation. But as a kid, he had found those who saw he was more than just a walking ball of anxiety. They were willing to look deeper. He was thankful for the friends he had made, even if he wasn't the one who spoke first.

He was heading towards the castle, doing his job, when he noticed people walking strangely in groups up to the castle. Workers simply dropping what they had in hand, mothers leaving their children, lovers hand in hand, etc. They all began their march for the Castle. Strange, he thought.

He tried not to think much of it, and leave it to the guards, he just wanted to continue his job and get paid. That's all he cared for. He never really took it upon himself to care for others issues. (besides his dearest friends) He was soon stopped when he saw Logan striding towards him in the distance on a horse. "Logan?" Virgil spoke, voice practically cracking because it was the first word he spoke of that day. Again, he was never the social one.

"Virgil, thank goodness I found you as soon as I can. I figured you'd be on your job, delivering messages to the castle" (I don't know what entirely a message boy in medieval times did, so I'm writing what I think they did) The horse seemed a bit frightened at what was going on, more and more people headed towards the castle. Logan was calming the horse, as she trotted and neighed trying to run elsewhere. He patted her and shushed her in a calming voice.

"What's going on? Why did you need to see me? And also, why are there people fleeing the town, and some herding towards the castle?" the questions that filled his head but refused to spill, soon came spilling out.

"Hop on, I'll explain the whole predicament when we get to our destination" reaching his hand out, Virgil took it, climbing on the horse behind him. "Hold on" Logan said, and he did so, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist. Virgil rarely rode horses, he knew how, but he was never keen for the idea. He still never got used to the bumpy ride they gave.

What the hell is going on here? Is something that serious happening? Virgil thought. As they rode to wherever Logan was taking them too, he noticed those fleeing, they were running, pushing one another, trampling over the unlucky ones, leaving them probably broken and bruised on the ground. Virgil felt a wave of pity for them, he almost wanted to hop off the horse and help those who were hurt by the madness that ensued.

Taking his gaze from the poor people, he noticed the sun was setting, night began to fall. The cold breeze sent shivers down his spin, knowing well something wasn't right. He noticed the red scarf on the horse, between him and Logan, now realizing who's horse this was. Roman's. He grabbed it, filling with dread. Where was Roman, Virgil thought. His chest pained at the thought of what could possibly be happening to him. The breeze brushing through his hair, as Logan kept this focused and serious gaze.

-

It really was a large kingdom, it felt like they had been traveling for ages only to just find themselves at the outside of the kingdom entrance. People were gathered here, and as people who flee'd made their welcome. Others were calming the new comers, explaining what's happening. Virgil couldn't help but overhear a woman tell her husband, who just made it with the kids "-did you hear? King Thomas had been kidnapped-".

Virgil quickly turned to Logan, they were climbing off the horse. "Thomas was kidnapped?!" Virgil exclaimed, in shock, almost in anger. Logan turned to him, keeping a serious gaze.

"Yes, Virgil, he was kidnapped-" he cut him short

"Then where are the guards! They should be saving him!- Roman! He's rescuing him right?!" Virgil couldn't help but overthink things, what if Roman couldn't, who's attacking that's so bad? What is happening! Roman. He had to save the day, he was the highest ranking guard there was. Virgil felt this dreaded gut feeling as if something happened to Roman. They had their best friend group, but Virgil was closet he could ever be to Roman, something about the boy who dreamed to be royal always caught his attention. How he'd dream the biggest of them all, how he had such passion for things, and how he never gave up hope. Virgil always loved that about him. Unlike Roman, Virgil always wanted to give up. If he couldn't get it right, he was just gonna give up, but Roman was always there to change his mind, tell him to never give up, because the biggest mistake he could make in life is giving up to early.

Virgil remembers one moment, when Roman was still in training for a guard, Roman had taught him some of the tricks he had learned in training. He was full of pride, excitement, and confidence, and Virgil's heart fluttered to see him so happy.

Virgil was soon brought from his thoughts when Patton ran up to him, and engulfed him in a hug. "Virgil! Thank god you're okay. Just stay calm, everything's gonna be fine!" They held each other's gaze, calmness in Patton's, worry in Virgil's. Patton soon let him go. Virgil almost yearned for that comfort again, but put it aside.

Patton was always one to try and stay calm in situations as bad as this, he was always there for his friends when they find themselves lost. On days where Virgil was so upset, so sad, Patton was always there to pick him back up, help him walk his path again. Never did Patton let any of his friends lose their feeting. "Guys, explain to me, what's going on?" Virgil spoke, calmed a bit.

"Roman... Roman has turned against us" Patton spoke.

"He's holding Thomas hostage, forming an army. I tried to get some guards to go check on Thomas when I couldn't find him in his usual area's, I even tried to find him. But all the guards were busy trying to hold the people attempting to break into the castle, and cause more havoc than needed"

Virgil's heart sank. Why was he doing this? The Roman I know would never cause such chaos, sure Roman can get head over his heels, but he always made time for others, cared for others, Virgil thought. He turned back to the town, looking at the mess that was going on, wondering how this could have all been caused by Roman, so much passion he had seemed to have become obsession. "What happened to him? Why is he doing this?" He asked his two friends.

"We have no idea, Virge, were hoping the guards can get a hold of this. We evacuated out here in hopes to stay safe" You could almost hear the hopelessness in Patton's voice, but he quickly covered it up.

"How long has everyone been here?" Virgil asked.

"For quite some time, Virgil" Logan answered, looking back at all the people with some pity. Children cling to their parents in spite of fear, others looking around for their family they lost, some even isolated from the group, mumbling a string of worries and prays.

"We need to fight back..." Virgil mumbled, thinking, eyeing all the people. He knew exactly what they can do.

"What?" Patton peaked his curiosity, not helping the slight smile from what he thought he heard.

"We need to fight back" He spoke louder, "we need to bring our friend back, h-he must have been corrupted or something. Do you really think Roman would do this out of nowhere?" Logan and Patton shared glances, agreeing.

"Then, we should prepare" Logan suggested.

"We should make our own army!" Patton gleamed with triumph.

"Yes, but we need to teach them how to weild a weapon, the proper dynamics on how they can strike an enemy..." Logan trailed off, on ways how to show their supposed new army.

"Logan, we don't really have time for that" Virgil spoke, bringing him out of his thoughts, "We need to prepare now. Bring Roman back. Save. Thomas."

He nodded, thus, began their preparations, for the rescue of their friends.

"Are You Ready?" Virgil smiled triumphantly, ready to prepare for the fight for their friends, and bring back the one he loved.


End file.
